Telecommunications networks connect hosts to allow data communication between various geographically distant locations. Path computation for creating an E2E tunnel between hosts may be performed by a parent controller. The parent controller manages a number of child controllers through a hierarchical configuration. The child controllers implement the path computations received from the parent controller using network nodes within the domain or domains that the child controllers manage. However, path computation in large, multi-domain, multi-region, and/or multi-layer networks is complex and computationally intensive. As data usage is increasing with the proliferation of smart devices, tablet computers, network servers, and other smart devices, the demand for data to be forwarded across wireless networks, optical networks, electrical networks, and electro-optical networks is also increasing. Data providers are therefore seeking the most optimal and efficient implementation of path computation for an E2E tunnel.